Unwürdig
Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Seven of Nine geht es immer schlechter. Zwar muss sie sich nicht mehr um ihre schwerkranke Tante Irene Hansen kümmern, da diese nun in einem Hospiz betreut wird, aber Seven hört immer lauter eine Stimme, welche zu ihr sagt, dass sie Annika Hansen sei. Auch Chakotay, welcher die Sternenflotte verlassen hat, um sich um Seven zu kümmern, macht sich große Sorgen um sie. Nach der Transformation durch die Caeliar sind bei Seven alle Borg-Implantate verschwunden, doch sie hört ständig diese Stimme, welche immer dasselbe sagt. Seven muss dazu viele Verluste erleiden. Sie erhält die Todesmeldung von B'Elanna Torres, dann stirbt ihre Tante an den Folgen des irumodischen Syndroms und nun verlassen alle Freunde sie, da ihre ehemaligen Kollegen und Freunde mit der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] zurück in den Delta-Quadranten fliegen. Seven sieht in Visionen und Träumen immer wieder die Stadt der Caeliar und hört immer wieder diese Stimme. Chakotay nimmt zur selben Zeit Kontakt zu Icheb auf und fragt, ob er als ehemalige Borg-Drohne auch solche Erfahrungen hat. Doch Icheb hat die Transformation, da er keine vollständige Borg-Drohne gewesen ist, besser überstanden als Seven. Chakotay benötigt die Hilfe von Icheb und seiner Freundin Sveta um Seven zu helfen. Gemeinsam mit den beiden plant Chakotay ein Ritual einer Geistesreise durchzuführen, um Seven zu helfen. Chakotay führt das Ritual durch und nimmt Verbindung mit Sevens Geist auf. Er sieht so mit Icheb und Sveta die selben Bilder, die auch Seven sieht. Dort treffen sie auf ein kleines Mädchen, welches sich Annika nennt. Sie sehen auch viele Borg-Drohnen, welche sich an diesem Ort befinden. Seven ist dort zwischen beiden Welten gefangen. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie Mensch oder Borg ist und sie fragt sich, warum sie nicht wie die anderen Borg mit zu den Caeliar durfte. Seven fühlt sich dadurch unwürdig für die Caeliar. Icheb und Chakotay machen Seven klar, dass sie einzigartig ist und sie sich selbst gegen die Caeliar entschieden hat. Als Chakotay die Geistesreise beendet, verbessert sich auch der Zustand von Seven. Allerdings glaubt Chakotay, dass nur die Caeliar Seven helfen können, allerdings sind diese verschwunden und niemand weiß, wo sich die Caeliar verborgen halten. Nachdem Seven ihre Tante bestattet hat, beschließt sie die Erde zu verlassen und Chakotay begleitet sie, um ihr zu helfen. Zur selben Zeit bereitet sich die Full Circle auf ihre Reise in den Delta-Quadranten vor. Unter Leitung von Admiral Willem Batiste bricht die USS Voyager mit einer Flotte von acht weiteren Schiffen in den Delta-Quadranten auf. Die Voyager wird, nachdem Chakotay sein Kommando verloren hat, von Captain Afsarah Eden kommandiert und Tom Paris begleitet sie als ihr Erster Offizier. Die Flotte hat zu Beginn ihrer Reise einige Schwierigkeiten den Quantenslipstreamantrieb stabil zu halten. Nach einigen Wochen mit weiteren Testflügen bereitet sich die Flotte vor endlich von Deneva aus in den Beta-Quadranten aufzubrechen. Batiste tadelt zu dieser Zeit Eden für ihr Verhalten, da sie sich mit der Crew anfreundet. Doch Eden gibt nicht viel auf die Meinung ihres Exmanns, welcher zu ihrem Bedauern ihr direkter Vorgesetzter ist. Als sich die Flotte bereit macht um die Reise anzutreten, meldet Paris, dass der ''Delta Flyer'' sich der Voyager nähert. An Bord befinden sich Seven und Chakotay, welche Eden bitten sie auf dieser Mission begleiten zu dürfen. Seven und Chakotay bitten Eden, als zivile Berater an Bord der Voyager kommen zu dürfen. Seven hofft so, dass die Voyager vielleicht wieder auf die Caeliar trifft. Obwohl Batiste dagegen ist, gestattet Eden den beiden sie zu begleiten, da Eden Sevens Wissen über die Borg im Delta-Quadranten nutzen will. Schließlich bricht die Flotte in den Delta-Quadranten auf. Inzwischen befindet sich Torres mit ihrer Tochter Miral in ihren kleinen Schiff im Delta-Quadranten. Dort will sie sich mit ihrer Tochter vor den Kriegern von Gre'thor, welche Miral töten wollen, verstecken. Torres weiß, dass auch die Voyager sich bald mit einer Flotte in den Delta-Quadranten begeben wird und sie freut sich endlich ihren Ehemann Paris wiederzusehen. Doch kurz nach ihrer Ankunft hat Torres mit ihren Schiff einige technische Schwierigkeiten. Torres schickt einen Notruf an einen Verbündeten, welcher sich in der Nähe ihres Schiffes befindet. Als Neelix den Notruf erhält, kann er nicht glauben, dass Torres sich wieder im Delta-Quadranten befindet. Neelix bringt Torres und Miral in den Asteroidengürtel zu seiner Heimat Neu-Talax. Dort erfährt Neelix von Torres alles, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist. Für Neelix ist es ein Schock, als dieser erfährt, dass Kathryn Janeway tot ist und dass es zu einer gewaltigen Borg-Invasion in der Föderation gekommen ist. Neelix erfährt auch, dass Torres in den Delta-Quadranten geflohen ist und dass auch die Voyager bald wieder eintreffen wird. Neelix berichtet darauf Torres, dass sich die Kolonie gut entwickelt hat und er Dexa geheiratet hat. Bei dem Gespräch macht Neelix Torres klar, dass es ein Fehler ist allein mit ihrer Familie in diesem Quadranten zu bleiben und dass sie sich ihren Freunden anvertrauen muss. Torres sieht darauf ein, dass Neelix recht hat. Während sich beide unterhalten, kommt Dexa hinzu und berichtet, dass Miral Fieber bekommen hat. In den nächsten Tagen verschlechtert sich der Zustand von Miral und die Talaxianer können ihr nicht helfen. Torres bleibt nur die Hoffnung, dass bald die Voyager den Delta-Quadranten erreicht, damit ihre ehemaligen Kollegen ihr helfen können. Die Flotte fliegt einen langen Zeitraum mit Slipstream und erreicht schließlich den Delta-Quadranten. Die neue Chefingenieurin der Voyager, Nancy Conlon, stellt fest, dass es mit dem Slipstreamantrieb Probleme gibt, da der Benamit-Verbrauch höher ist als berechnet, und dies könnte die Mission der Flotte drastisch verkürzen. Conlon setzt sich mit den anderen Ingenieuren der Flotte zusammen, aber auch diese haben keine Idee, wie man den Verbrauch drosseln kann, und da Benamit selten ist, droht das Projekt im Delta-Quadranten schnell zu enden. Trotz der Probleme setzt die Flotte ihre Mission fort und setzt Subraumrelais aus, damit die Flotte Kontakt mit dem Alpha-Quadranten halten kann. Harry Kim und Paris unterhalten sich derweil über die Rückkehr von Seven und Chakotay. Allerdings ist Paris in Gedanken bereits bei seiner Familie und achtet nicht auf seinen Freund. Paris bereitet sich darauf vor, bald die Voyager zu verlassen, um endlich mit seiner Familie wieder vereint zu sein und irgendwo im Delta-Quadranten zu leben. Da es Miral immer schlechter geht und die Talaxianer ihr nicht helfen können, begibt sich Torres auf ihr Schiff, um der Voyager entgegen zu fliegen. Plötzlich nähert sich ein unbekanntes Schiff und Torres muss mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass es sich um einen Borg-Kubus handelt. Torres kann nicht glauben, was sie sieht, da sie wie alle anderen angenommen hat, dass die Borg durch die Caeliar nicht mehr existieren. Doch das kubusförmige Schiff verhält sich anders als die Borg und Torres glaubt nun, dass es sich um die Caeliar handelt. Als plötzlich das fremde Schiff Torres' Schiff angreift, widerlegt auch dies Torres' Theorie, dass die Fremden die Caeliar sind. Torres muss sich nun verteidigen und greift das fremde Schiff an. Als die Flotte den Delta-Quadrant erreicht hat, teilt sich diese auf. Die Quirinal, die Planck und die Demeter sollen die Region untersuchen, in der die Aventine auf die Kinder des Sturms getroffen ist. Die Voyager, die Hawking und die Galen begeben sich zum ehemaligen Transwarpzentrum der Borg. Die übrigen Schiffe kümmern sich um die weiteren Subraumrelais. Bei den Trümmern des Transwarpzentrum nehmen die Sensoren einen Kampf zwischen einem Föderationsschiff und einem kubusartigen Schiff auf. Die Voyager fliegt sofort dorthin, um herauszufinden, wie ein weiteres Föderationsschiff in diese Region gelangt ist. Allerdings gibt Paris Captain Eden sofort zu verstehen, dass sich seine Frau und Tochter an Bord dieses Schiffes befinden und die Hilfe der Voyager benötigen. Torres und Miral werden darauf an Bord der Voyager gebeamt und zum Erstaunen der Crew kann dieses Kubus-förmige Schiff schnell vernichtet werden. Nach diesen Ereignissen will die wütende Eden von Paris die Wahrheit erfahren. Paris erklärt ihr, dass Torres und Miral ihren Tod vorgetäuscht haben, damit die Krieger von Gre'thor nicht nach den beiden suchen. Paris erklärt auch, dass er zu dieser Mission aufgebrochen ist, um sich mit seiner Familie im Delta-Quadranten zu treffen und dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Paris wird darauf vom Dienst entbunden. Kim will nun von Paris wissen, wie Torres und Miral überlebt haben und Paris berichtet Kim, was geschehen ist. Doch Kim reagiert, als er die Wahrheit erfährt, enttäuscht über seinen Freund, da er dies vor ihm verheimlicht hat. Kim kündigt Paris darauf die Freundschaft. Auf der Krankenstation werden Torres und Miral inzwischen von Doktor Sharak behandelt. Als der Doktor erfährt, dass beide noch am Leben sind, begibt sich dieser auch auf die Voyager um sich um diese zu kümmern. Beide Ärzte behandeln Miral und können ihr Fieber schnell lindern. Da Eden von Paris die Wahrheit weiß, bietet sie Torres an mit ihrer Tochter an Bord der Voyager zu bleiben, da sie der Meinung ist, dass der Delta-Quadrant zu gefährlich für die kleine Familie ist. Da sie hier vor den Kriegern von Gre'thor in Sicherheit ist, nimmt Torres das Angebot von Eden an. Zur Überraschung von Paris macht Eden ihm das selbe Angebot und er darf ihr Erster Offizier bleiben, allerdings muss er sich ihr Vertrauen wieder verdienen. Wenig später freut sich Torres ihre Freunde wiederzusehen. Sie freut sich besonders Chakotay wiederzusehen und sie umarmt diesen als erstes. Als Torres von dem Streit zwischen ihren Mann und Kim erfährt, versucht sie beide zu versöhnen, doch Kim will mit Paris nichts mehr zu tun haben. Torres versucht darauf bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen die beiden wieder zu versöhnen, aber auch dies scheitert. Auf einer Konferenz sprechen die Führungsoffiziere über die aktuelle Situation. Seven gibt sofort zu verstehen, dass die fremden Angreifer weder die Borg noch die Caeliar sind, da sich die Technologie der Fremden zu sehr von den beiden Völkern unterscheidet. Batiste befiehlt darauf der kleinen Flotte zu untersuchen, wer diese Fremden sind. Um herauszufinden wer diese Fremden sind, untersucht die Voyager die bewohnten Planeten, welche sich in der Nähe des Transwarpzentrums befinden. Seven zählt die verschiedenen Spezies auf, welche sich in der Nähe des Transwarpzentrums befinden und die Voyager fliegt zu diesem System. Als sich Captain Eden erkundet, warum die Borg diese nicht assimiliert haben, erklärt Seven, dass diese Spezies für die Borg uninteressant gewesen und nicht zur Assimilation geeignet sind. Zur selben Zeit entdeckt die Galen ein weiteres kubusförmiges Schiff. Auf die Rufe des Sternenflottenschiffs kommt nur die Antwort, nehmt die Opfergaben der Indign an. Da sich keine Lebenszeichen an Bord befinden, beamt ein Außenteam, welches von Vorik geleitet wird, an Bord. Auch der Admiral begleitet das Außenteam und dieses findet dort einige Leichen vor. Diese sind in nachgebauten Alkoven präpariert worden, allerdings sind die Opfer seit mehreren Jahren tot. Zur selben Zeit fliegt die Voyager in das System und entdeckt dort weitere Kuben, die im All treiben. Da niemand antwortet, beamt ein Außenteam auf die Oberfläche des Planeten im System. Paris, Kim und Seven untersuchen dort die Kultur und entdecken, dass die ganzen Rassen sich zu einem Kollektiv vereinigt haben. Doch die Fremden reagieren überhaupt nicht auf das Außenteam. Zur selben Zeit arbeitet Torres mit Conlon zusammen und findet einen Weg die Benamit-Kristalle zu stabilisieren und so kann die Flotte ihren Flug durch den Delta-Quadranten fortsetzen. Wenig später kehren beide Außenteams nach dem seltsamen Treffen auf die Voyager zurück, um die gesammelten Daten auszuwerten. Seven ist der Meinung, dass die Indign die Borg verehren und mit ihrem Kollektiv und den kubusförmigen Schiffen den Borg nacheifern und ihre Anerkennung wollen. Plötzlich kommt eine Meldung von der Brücke, die Indign nehmen Kontakt zur Voyager auf und wollen eine Delegation an Bord beamen lassen. Captain Eden begibt sich zum Transporterraum, doch die Gäste antworten nicht auf ihre Begrüßung. Eden führt diese durchs Schiff, doch die Indign erwidern kein Wort auf Edens Fragen. Nachdem die Indign die Voyager verlassen haben, lassen diese eine geheimnisvolle Box an Bord beamen. Wenig später erhält Eden eine Nachricht von Chefingenieurin Conlon, diese meldet dem Captain, dass jemand versucht hat die Deflektorschüssel zu manipulieren, damit sich diese Person Zugang zum fluiden Raum verschafft. Da diese Modifizierung gemacht wurde, nachdem Seven und Chakotay an Bord gekommen sind, verdächtigt Eden die beiden heimlich in Kontakt mit Spezies 8472 treten zu wollen, damit diese Seven bei ihren Problemen helfen können. Als Eden Chakotay darauf anspricht, streitet er dies ab. An Bord der Galen arbeitet der Doktor zur selben Zeit mit seiner neuen Assistentin Ensign Meegan McDonnell zusammen. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit zeigt sie ein romantisches Interesse an ihm und küsst ihn schließlich. Zur selben Zeit hat Reginald Barclay, welcher an Bord der Galen die integrierten Hologramme betreut und wartet, seine eigenen Probleme. Er hat Schwierigkeiten mit seiner Kommandantin, Commander Clarissa Glenn, zu reden. Der Doktor und McDonnell unterstützen Barclay mit einigen sozialen Übungen dabei, dass dieser mit seiner Kommandantin im normalen Tonfall reden kann. Bei diesen Übungen bemerkt Barclay das Interesse von McDonnell am Doktor. Wenig später erscheinen Seven und Vorik an Bord der Galen. Vorik hat die Fracht der Indign, welcher er an Bord der Galen untersuchen will, dabei. Der Doktor kümmert sich inzwischen um Seven. Er untersucht sie um zu sehen, wie sie ohne ihre Borg-Technologie zurechtkommt. Ihre Nanosonden wurden durch Catome ersetzt, welche nun die Funktion der Nanosonden übernehmen, aber keine Assimilationseigenschaften mehr haben. Während der Doktor Seven untersucht, hört sie plötzlich wieder die Stimme in sich und bemerkt, dass eine weitere Stimme aus dem Artefakt der Indign kommt. Als Vorik das Artefakt öffnet, kommt es zu einer Energieentladung, welche Kontrolle über McDonnell übernimmt. Sie will darauf im Namen der Indign mit Captain Eden sprechen. Darauf wird diese direkt zu Admiral Batiste und Captain Eden auf die Voyager gebracht. Vor den beiden Führungsoffizieren berichtet sie, wie die Indign sich aus verschiedenen Völkern vereinigt haben und zu einem kleinen Kollektiv wurden. Sie erklärt auch, dass die Indign die Borg verehren und ihnen nacheifern. Sie haben sogar ihre Schiffe den Borg nachgebaut und andere Völker gefangen genommen, um diese den Borg als Opfergabe zu schenken, aber die Borg haben nicht auf die Gaben der Indign geantwortet. Sie bittet auch im Namen der Indign, dass die Sternenflotte das System der Indign verlässt. Nachdem das Gespräch beendet wurde, wird McDonnell wieder freigegeben. Doch trotz der Bitte der Indign befiehlt Batiste der Flotte im System zu bleiben. Dabei geraten Eden und Batiste in einen heftigen Streit, da sie die Bitte der Indign respektiert. Darauf wirft ihr Batiste ein Versagen als Captain vor, da sie seine Befehle nicht ausführt. Er wirft ihr auch vor Torres, Seven und Chakotay aufgenommen zu haben und er gibt ihm die Schuld den Deflektor manipuliert zu haben. Zur selben Zeit versucht Seven das Erlebte zu verarbeiten und das Wesen, das sie im Artefakt gehört hat, zu verstehen. Seven teilt Chakotay mit, dass sie sich an eine feindselige Präsenz erinnert, welche sie in dem Artefakt gespürt hat. Plötzlich kommt es zu einem massiven Energieausfall an Bord der Flotte. Darauf aktiviert sich der Antrieb und auch die Deflektorschüssel, welche eine Öffnung in den fluiden Raum zu öffnen versucht. Im letzten Moment gelingt es Eden und Torres dies zu verhindern. Batiste ist allerdings über die Beschädigung des Deflektors verärgert. Nach diesem Vorfall setzt Eden alles daran denjenigen zu finden, welcher den Deflektor manipuliert hat. Als der Admiral in seinem Büro verärgert weiter arbeitet, nimmt jemand Kontakt mit ihm auf und verspricht ihm bei seinem Problem zu helfen, wenn er diesem Unbekanntem bei seinem Problem hilft. Währenddessen bittet Eden Kim und Paris um Unterstützung, um den Verdächtigen einzufangen. Als Kim Edens Verdacht auf Chakotay bekräftigt, eskaliert der Streit zwischen Paris und Kim, da Paris Chakotay für unschuldig hält. Sie befiehlt Kim und Paris nun, sich um die Untersuchung zu kümmern und diesen Streit endlich zu beenden. Kurz darauf unterrichtet Seven den Captain über ihr Erlebtes und Eden geht Sevens Verdacht nach. Eden lässt aufgrund von Sevens Bericht einen weiteren Planeten des Systems untersuchen. Dort findet ein Außenteam, zu dem auch Seven und Chakotay gehören, heraus, dass sich in diesem Artefakt wirklich eine feindselige Präsenz befindet, welche die Indign der Voyager geschickt haben. Zur selben Zeit findet Kim Hinweise auf den Täter, welcher den Deflektor manipuliert hat. Er trägt diesen Hinweis Eden und Batiste vor. Laut Kim war es wirklich Chakotay, da dieser mit einer Maquisveschlüsselungstaktik alle Systeme lahm gelegt und den Deflektor aktiviert hat. Doch Paris glaubt Kim nicht und hält an der Unschuld von Chakotay fest. Batiste befiehlt jedoch, sobald Chakotay zurück an Bord ist, diesen verhaften zu lassen. Zur selben Zeit genießt der Doktor die Romanze mit McDonnell. Sie hat hat sich nach ihren Kontakt mit dem Artefakt gut erholt. Plötzlich kommt Barclay und sieht, dass der Doktor sie küsst. Er kann dies nicht glauben, da Barclay die Wahrheit über sie weiß. McDonnell ist nicht, wie alle glauben, ein Mensch, sondern ein Hologramm, welches er und Doktor Lewis Zimmerman speziell für den Doktor entwickelt haben. Niemand soll wissen, dass sie ein Hologramm ist und beide haben geplant, dass diese irgendwann eine Gefährtin für den Doktor wird. Allerdings hat Barclay nicht erwartet, dass sie so schnell eine Beziehung zum Doktor entwickelt. Barclay will wenig später das Hologramm untersuchen, aber er findet McDonnell nicht vor. Er beginnt sie zu suchen, doch diese beginnt inzwischen die Kontrolle über die Flotte an sich zu reißen und begibt sich als nächstes zur Deflektorkontrolle. Zur selben Zeit bricht Seven auf der Oberfläche des Planeten zusammen, da sie wieder die Kontrolle über sich verloren hat und wieder diese Stimme hört. Chakotay befiehlt sofort einen Nottransport auf die Galen, damit der Doktor sich um Seven kümmert. Plötzlich gehen die Schiffe auf Warp und fliegen zum ehemaligen Transwarpzentrum der Borg. Eden meldet diesen Vorfall dem Admiral, doch dieser befindet sich im Shuttlehangar und will ein Shuttle starten. In diesem Moment aktiviert die Galen ihren Deflektor und öffnet einen Spalt in den fluiden Raum. Doch der Start des Shuttle kann abgebrochen werden und der Admiral sitzt in diesem fest. Eden begibt sich in den Hangar, um ihren Exmann zur Rede zu stellen. Plötzlich tauchen Bioschiffe von Spezies 8472 auf fliegen auf die Flotte zu. Die Voyager, geführt von Paris, nimmt Kontakt zu Spezies 8472 auf und ein Mitglied von Spezies 8472 erscheint auf dem Bildschirm, welche Paris als Valerie Archer wiedererkennt. Archer verlangt sofort Janeway zu sprechen, da die Voyager mit der Öffnung des Spalts den Vertrag gebrochen hat. Paris gibt ihr aber zu verstehen, dass dies nicht möglich ist, da Janeway bereits seit einem Jahr tot ist. Darauf verlangt sie mit Chakotay zu sprechen und dieser kehrt dafür auf die Voyager zurück. Im Hangar lässt Eden ihren Exmann verhaften, da er die Sabotage begangen hat, den Deflektor manipulierte und es aussehen ließ, als sei Chakotay der Saboteur gewesen. Schließlich gibt er zu ein Mitglied von Spezies 8472 zu sein. Eden wird nun alles klar, ihr Exmann versucht seit Jahren die Flotte in eine Region des Weltraums zu bringen, von wo aus man in den fluiden Raum gelangen kann. Sie versteht nun auch seine Motive, warum er unbedingt eine Flotte in den Delta-Quadranten schicken wollte. Zur selben Zeit verhandelt Chakotay mit Archer um nicht den Frieden zwischen der Föderation und Spezies 8472 zu gefährden. Chakotay berichtet ihr, was alles seit ihrem letzten Treffen geschehen ist. Von Archer erfährt er, dass Spezies 8472 noch einige Agenten gehabt hat, diese aber genetisch verändert wurden um menschlich zu wirken. Diese Agenten haben den Befehl gehabt die Erde zu unterwandern und nach einer gewisser Zeit Selbstmord zu begehen, da diese nicht mehr in den fluiden Raum zurückkehren können, da sie dafür zu menschlich sind. Archer ist davon ausgegangen, dass alle bereits tot sind, doch sie sieht, dass einer der Agenten noch am Leben ist. Eden erfährt zur selben Zeit von ihrem Exmann die Wahrheit, dass er ein Agent von Spezies 8472 ist, welcher die Sternenflotte infiltrieren sollte, aber dann nicht wie die anderen Selbstmord begangen hat. Er erklärt, dass er verzweifelt gewesen ist und einfach nur alles getan hat um zurück nach Hause zu können. Eden versteht ihren Exmann und lässt ihn darauf mit dem Shuttle davon fliegen. Darauf begibt sie sich zu Chakotay auf die Brücke. Während der Admiral mit dem Shuttle fliegt, taucht plötzlich aus ihrem Versteck McDonnell auf und sie erklärt, dass sie sich heimlich nach der Aktivierung des Deflektors auf das Shuttle gebeamt ist. Sie will den Admiral begleiten, da sie ja eine Vereinbarung gehabt haben. Sie nimmt ein Hypospray und spritzt ihm eine Lösung, wodurch dieser seine wahre Gestalt annimmt. Da Spezies 8472 ihr ehemaliges Mitglied nicht mehr haben möchte, hat McDonnell keine Verwendung für ihn und lässt ihn durch eine Luke in den Weltraum saugen. Batiste treibt im Weltraum, während McDonnell mit dem Shuttle flieht. Auf der Brücke stellt sich Eden Archer als Kommandantin der Voyager vor. Chakotay und Eden bitten Archer darum Batiste zu retten und schließlich lässt sie sich davon überzeugen dies zu tun. Archer verabschiedet sich darauf von Chakotay und zieht sich in den fluiden Raum zurück. Plötzlich meldet sich Commander Glenn und informiert Eden, dass sich McDonnell auf dem Shuttle befindet und aufgehalten werden muss. Doch es ist zu spät, das Shuttle ist bereits verschwunden. Auf einmal tauchen Schiffe der Indign auf und fordern von Eden die Präsenz aus dem Artefakt zurück. Als Eden davon berichtet, dass diese bereits mit McDonnell entkommen ist, greifen die Schiffe der Indign die Flotte an. Seven erkennt, dass die Indign diese Präsenz mit dem Artefakt auf die Voyager gebeamt haben, damit die Borg dadurch auf sie aufmerksam werden, als dies aber nicht geschehen ist, fordern sie dieses Artefakt nun zurück. Plötzlich hört Seven wieder die Stimme, doch diesmal gelingt es ihr, die Kontrolle darüber zu erlangen und sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, da Seven endlich begriffen hat, wer sie durch die Transformation durch die Caeliar geworden ist. Nach einem kurzen Kampf kann die Flotte den Indign entkommen. Nach diesen Ereignissen erfahren die Führungsoffiziere der Flotte die Wahrheit über McDonnell, dass diese ein Hologramm ist. Der Doktor ist verärgert, dass Zimmerman und Barclay dies getan haben. Barcaly erklärt, dass er es nur gut gemeint hat, da er eine Gefährtin für den Doktor erschaffen wollte, welche wie er nicht altert. Eden bereitet es jedoch Sorgen, dass ein Hologramm, welches jede Gestalt annehmen kann und von einer bösartigen Präsenz besetzt ist, im Delta-Quadranten sein Unwesen treibt. Die Flotte versucht die Indign vor der Präsenz zu warnen, doch diese ignorieren die Rufe der Sternenflotte und wollen mit dieser nichts mehr zu tun haben. Eden setzt nun ihre Reise im Delta-Quadranten fort und will sich mit den übrigen Schiffen der Flotte treffen. Eden nimmt Kontakt mit dem Sternenflottenkommando auf, um diese über Admiral Batiste zu informieren und dass er diese Mission ins Leben gerufen hat, um in den fluiden Raum zurückzukehren. Sie informiert das Kommando auch über die weiteren Ereignisse und bekommt neue Befehle. Da Torres das größte technische Wissen besitzt, wird diese zur Flotteningenieurin ernannt, Eden soll die Flotte, als Nachfolgerin des Admirals, leiten und Chakotay bekommt aufgrund seiner Leistungen bei der Verhandlung mit Spezies 8472 das Kommando über die Voyager zurück. Nun muss Eden nur noch ein Problem lösen. Dafür werden Paris und Kim auf das Holodeck gelockt und dort eingesperrt. Plötzlich aktiviert sich das Programm Die Abenteuer des Captain Proton und Counselor Hugh Cambridge erscheint als Doktor Chaotica und erklärt den beiden, dass diese nun um ihr Leben kämpfen müssen und das Holodeck erst verlassen dürfen, wenn sich beide wieder versöhnt haben. Plötzlich taucht eine feindliche Armee von Chaotica auf und beide müssen fliehen. Auf der Brücke scherzt Eden mit ihren Kollegen, wie lange die beiden benötigen um sich wieder zu versöhnen. Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** en:Unworthy cs:Unworthy Unwürdig